


Hanging On

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Heroic Peter, dangling from a building, suspect catches Neal off-guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting a suspect on a roof goes badly, and Neal finds himself desperately hanging onto the edge of a building, hoping against hope that Peter will save him before he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging On

**Author's Note:**

> -Just something I wrote while I was bored. As always, I don't own White Collar.

“NEAL!” 

Neal could hear Peter’s voice, and while he’d love to answer, his throat was on fire from being nearly strangled, and his hands were busy hanging onto the edge of the building for dear life. Being ten stories up above the ground, he was suddenly terrified of heights, especially since he was loosing his grip on the edge of the roof, his fingers scrabbling to keep holding on, just long enough for Peter to get there to save him. 

“NEAL, DAMN IT, ANSWER ME!” Peter shouted an order, and normally Neal tried to obey him, but he just couldn’t. Fear of falling had paralyzed him, and his throat burned…he tried anyway, struggling to get out a croaked, 

“Peter!”

But Peter apparently had bat-like ears, for the next second that he’d called, Peter was there looking down at him in some horror at seeing how he was almost about to loose his grip-

His fingers slipped, and he gave a strangeled, hoarse yell-

But strong arms grabbed him and held him tight and began to pull him up over to safety. Neal’s heart thudded in his chest, and he was inexplicably glad that Peter had stayed nearby in case things would go wrong. 

“Got the suspect, boss.” Diana said, coming towards them and looking pleased. “Caffrey-you okay?”

Neal could only nod, and Diana looked at him steadily. 

“I’ll call in the ambulance. You look like hell,” She said bluntly, and moved before Neal could protest. 

“You did good, Neal. We got the guy.” Peter said, seeing that Neal was pouting. Neal half-smiled. 

Now he was glad that he’d managed to hang on, just long enough for things to work out in the end.


End file.
